


Happy Birthday Noiz!

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: >A<, M/M, Noiz's birthday blindsided me, tiny Birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Theo and Aoba throw a small party for Noiz.Aoba has a very special gift.
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Happy Birthday Noiz!

Theo knocked on the door, arms full of gifts and decorations for the party. He heard the door unlock and he walked in, looking around when he didn’t see Aoba. He could hear him singing from the second floor and laughed. Ren rushing over and greeting him. “Sorry, Aoba’s busy upstairs, we’ll be doing this ourselves until his hands are not full.” 

“Oh that’s fine, we have an extra hour before his flight is supposed to land.” He set the bags down and pet him and Midori who happily bounced on his head. It was almost an hour before he finally came down, yawning and stretching. “Hello Aoba-san.” 

“Hey Theo.” He gave him a hug before grabbing some of the decorations and pinning them up. “The cake should be here soon; I didn’t have time to bake him one myself...” 

“I think once he sees your gift, he won’t even think about it.” 

“It wasn’t easy trying to keep him from figuring it out, he would call at very-” His face heating up, Theo laughing when he couldn’t finish his sentence. A knock at the door taking his attention as he went and grabbed the cake, thanking and tipping them before setting it in the fridge. “You think he’ll be happy?” 

“He will, considering how long both of you have been working for this, he’ll be crying.” Aoba smiled, he couldn’t wait until Noiz made it home. 

~~~ 

They finally got everything ready, the members of Ruff Rabbit Noiz was close with had arrived and were busy poking fun at each other in the living room. Theo left to pick up his brother from the airport, saying Aoba wasn’t feeling well enough to drive. When the message came they were on their way up Aoba left to get his gift. 

As he came through the door he was surprised seeing Ruff Rabbit greeting him with birthday wishes. Aoba wasn’t among them, he was worried if he really was ill when he heard him coming down the steps. Theo covering his eyes while the rest guide him into place and some recording. 

“Alright, let him see.” Theo moved his hands away, and Noiz didn’t even notice the tears gathering at the sight in front of him. “Happy Birthday, papa.” 

Aoba had their son in his arms, after over a year of being on a waiting list, their son was brought while Noiz was away. Aoba reaching up and wiping some of the tears before they were pulled into his arms, the baby making a whine at being woken up. 

Noiz took another kiss from Aoba before his son was placed in his arms, he had forgotten all about the others around him as his entire world was just him, Aoba, and their little boy. He couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
